


speak now

by hizzzies



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hizzie to Taylor swift, im sad, they’re endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hizzzies/pseuds/hizzzies
Summary: one shot inspired by speak now by Taylor swift
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Kudos: 31





	speak now

hope mikaelson never thought she would be one to get married, that was until she met lizzie saltzman. today she was getting married, but not to lizzie. landon kirby, you could call him hope’s first love, but that would mean you were lying. 

before her and landon were serious, lizzie was the only person who was truly close to hope. they were best friends, though along the way hope started to care about lizzie way more than a friend. nothing ever happened because neither one spoke up about liking each other. 

they never stopped being friends but when hope started seeing landon again lizzie stayed her distance. 

“hope, you look amazing” her aunt freya says from the door. 

“thanks aunt freya, is everything ready?” 

“yup, we’re just waiting for you.”

“I need a minute.” 

“whenever you’re ready we’ll be right outside okay?” freya says as she steps out and shuts the door. 

not even a minute later someone is knocking again.

“I thought you said I had a bit of time aunt frey-“ hope starts as she opens the door, but it isn’t her aunt...it’s lizzie. her best friend. 

“hope.”

“lizzie? I didn’t think you would come.” 

“you know I’d always be here for you, till the bitter end remember?” the truth is that hope would never forget when lizzie said that, it gave her hope that maybe lizzie felt the same. 

“yes of course.” 

“come on I’ll walk you out.” 

“wait you’re not staying?” hope asks confused. 

“I’m sorry I can’t, it’s just too...” she says trailing off. 

“too what?” 

“nothing, forget it.” 

just as hope is about to say something else, her aunt freya comes in...

“hope we’re ready, it’s time.” 

“okay..” 

“good luck, I’ll call you sometime.” lizzie says leaving. 

hope shouldn’t be this nervous..nerves are common but this was different. almost a feeling of regret..she pushes it down and continues to walk down the isle to landon, the boy she’s supposed to love with her whole heart, but she doesn’t. it feels like a daze, she doesn’t even remember anything between then and the second the preacher is saying “speak now or forever hold your peace.” she looks out into the crowd, everyone is smiling at her. 

except one person, at the end of the isle, is lizzie saltzman. 

“I love you, I always have, don’t say yes. please don’t say yes.” lizzie suddenly says walking half way down the isle..almost waiting for hope to meet her. hope looks back at landon and he’s smiling at her, nodding in almost an approval. 

hope turns back to lizzie, ignoring all the shocked faces and walks as fast as she can to her. 

“I love you, so much lizzie.” hope says pulling her into the most loving kiss either have ever shared. when she pulls always lizzie is smiling so bright at her, she thinks she might pass out. the next thing she knows she grabbing lizzies hand and pulling her down the isle and out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an edit I made on Instagram @/hizzzies


End file.
